Pen Pals
by Justus166
Summary: ---Complete--- Tony has a pen pal who is in high school. He gets the rest of the team to join in and when the students come to visit the team at their HQ things get a little crazy. I am going to try and focus on character development
1. Tony's Laptop

I do not own NCIS

It's a Monday morning and the team was having a slow week. So like every slow week they found themselves tied to their desk finishing reports that were due a week ago, maybe a month in Tony's case. Tony was at his desk playing Tetris. McGee was also at his desk but was writing a report. Ziva was currently in MTACK giving a verbal report to her people back home. Gibbs was currently in a meeting with the director which was mostly just a Q&A.

"McGee, can I ask you something?" Tony said not looking away from his game.

"Sure Tony what do you need?" McGee asked looking over at Tony. His eyes squish up as he saw Tony playing games instead of working.

"I have a problem. And it needs delicate hands to fix." Tony spoke as he started to take something out of his backpack.

"Tony I am not breaking up with a girl for you." McGee smiled and swiveled his chair back to his desk and started up with his report again.

"No McGeek this is something a little more important." Tony put a laptop on McGee's desk and slid it over in front of McGee.

"What is this?" McGee said as his curiously got the better of him when he saw the hardware.

"This McGoo is what we call a laptop. It's like what you have there but smaller and more compact." Tony pointed to McGee's desktop computer and smiled.

"What's the problem with it Tony?" McGee asked as he sighed and gave in to Tony's pressure knowing it would continue until he said yes.

"That McGeek is for you to find out and then fix. I'm guessing it's a virus but I'm not sure. Can you help me out?" Tony asked.

McGee saw the sincerity in his voice and knew it was important. "Yea Tony it's no problem. When do you need it back?"

"I was hoping today but I can live with whenever." Tony's smile grew as McGee agreed to help him with his problem. Tony left the laptop at McGee's desk and walked back to his desk. Tony sat down and started up his game again.

"I wonder what Ziva's telling her superiors right now?" Tony asked turning to McGee again as he turned his game off.

"I think she is giving her weekly field report to her superiors Tony." McGee said while continuing writing his report.

"Mmmm you're probably right." Tony said leaning back in his chair.

"Or maybe I have personal called to take" Ziva whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony jumped out of his seat in surprise. He straightened his tie and gave out a quiet chuckle. "Haha Ziva I believe I asked you to stop doing that."

"And I keep asking you to mind your own business and we all see how that's worked out." Ziva responded crossing her arms and smirking at Tony.

"Fair enough, so what's the plan for lunch? I'm thinking Michelle's today. Any other takers or is it take out today?" Tony said as he clapped his hands and licked his lips.

"Take out I have to go see Abby about the Lookwood cases chain of evidence report." McGee said as he picked up a file and Tony's laptop. He put them in his arms and then walked over to the elevator. As he got in the elevator he turned and looked over at Ziva. When they made eye contact he nodded at her telling her to follow him. Ziva saw this and acknowledged the signed with a nod of her own.

"Ok that's one take out. Ziva may I interest you in a car ride?" Tony asked holding his arm out like a nobleman.

"I'm sorry but it will have to be getting take out for me as well I need to go over something with Abby." Ziva new the reason didn't hold well with Tony. His face openly showed disappointment. This made Ziva a little happy in a weird way and she almost decided to go with Tony. She knew she would enjoy it. They always had the best time when it was just the two of them, but the smile she saw on McGee's face was too much to pass up on. He had something good and Ziva wanted to know what it was. She started to walk towards the elevator. "Tell Michelle hello for me." She said as she got in the door and pushed the button for Abby's lab. She gave Tony a half wave as the doors closed.

Tony gave a half wave back to Ziva. After he lost sight of her he swore under his breath. _Damn! And that was looking promising._ Tony thought as he grabbed his coat and keys. He started to head out but saw Gibbs heading down the stairs. "Hey Boss got any lunch plans?" He shouted up to Gibbs.

"Yea Tony. I'm going to eat." Gibbs said as he pasted Tony.

"Yea course you do boss." Tony said sighing again.

As Tony went back to his desk to get some other things he heard Gibbs shouted at him.

"Tony!" He shouted.

"Yea Boss." Tony said as he shot to attention out of habit.

"You think Michelle likes it when we're late?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed his keys and started towards the door.

Tony smiled as he started to follow Gibbs to the elevator. "You ever met an Italian who does?"

Gibbs smiles as the doors open and he walks into the elevator.

_**Abby's Lab**_

Abby was sitting at her desk looking at her emails. _Junk, junk, and more junk OOOO McGee._ She thought as she opened a video file McGee had sent her. She laughed as she saw a video of different objects being shot in slow motion. As she watched an apple get obliterated by a 9mm she saw McGee walk into her lab. She did a quick look in the mirror fiddled with her hair even though it looked fine. After that she stood up and walked out of her office and into her lab.

"McGee what's up?" She said as she entered.

"Something big. Abby Tony gave me his laptop."

"What why? How did you get it?" Abby couldn't help but smile. Lately Tony had been bringing his laptop into work. He wouldn't open it until lunch or when he grabbed a break. Before this they didn't even know he had a personal laptop. They had asked what he was doing but he would just shrug at them and close his laptop.

"Get this. He gave it to me." McGee said as he put it on the evidence table. "He said there was a problem with it. He wouldn't give me any hints about the problem but it sounded important." He now had the laptop open and turned it on.

"Well looks like we are bond by ethics to cure this patient. We are like Doctors McGee. Where does Ducky keep the scalpels?" Abby smiled at her silly little joke while she was hooking up the laptop to her own computer.

With the laptop hooked up they turned it on and waited for the screen to light up. At that time Ziva walked in and looked over at McGee. "McGee you will tell what you wanted to show me right now, and if it is not to my liking you will find yourself in excoriating pain." Ziva was now staring McGee down as she saw her coworker swallow in a nervous way.

"Ziva, tone down the GI Jane believe me this is worth it. What is with the hostilities anyways? Abby asked as she started a basic virus scan on Tony's laptop.

"I had to pass on lunch with Tony" Ziva sighed as she walked over to them by the table.

"O I'm sorry Ziva. I will tell you it was worth it though. We got Tony's laptop." Abby smiled when she saw Ziva's face light up.

"Really how did you do it?" Ziva asked as so walked over and looked at the laptop.

"He gave it to McGee." Abby said. "He asked him to fix it."

Just then Abby's computer beeped meaning the scan was over. She walked over and smiled. Turning to McGee she said "Looks like Tony's laptop has himself a bad case of the AttachMsngr.G"

"Ouch no wonder he brought it to us. That can be a nasty Trojan. Think you can deal with it?" McGee asked while he stepped next to Abby.

"O Please Tim if I couldn't deal with this I wouldn't be able to look you in the eyes." She responded as she started to run a spyware program.

"How do you get this? Trojan was it?" Ziva asked looking at Tony's laptop again.

Abby turned and looked at Ziva. "Well most of the time it's from a bad email, but sometimes it could be manually put it. The one Tony has seems to be from a spam mail." Another beep came from Abby's computer. "And now we have a clean and happy computer."

"So now what?" McGee asked. His smile showed the two women that he knew what they had all planned to do.

"Now McGee we investigate!" Abby said as she sat down in front of Tony's laptop.

Ok here it is. The first chapter of my second story is out. Doesn't have a full blown crime but there will be a mystery in this one that's for sure. There will also be comedy and of course the fun and happy adventures of NCIS.


	2. Tony Tells

I do not own NCIS

"Wow Tony has a lot of movies on here?" McGee said a loud.

"What did you expect Tim its Tony."

"Well I was sort of expecting more adult topics on this." McGee said in a slightly uncomfortable tone.

"McGee Tony doesn't need that he has real life." Abby said laughing.

"What is that?" Ziva pointed to an Icon on Tony's laptop.

"That is a saved email file." Abby said as she clicked on the icon to open it. The window popped up and displayed several word documents pictures and email addresses. Ziva, McGee, and Abby leaned in and looked at the file titles. "Who is Jessica Hale? You ever heard Tony talk about this Jessica."

"Nope doesn't ring a bell. You heard that name Ziva?" McGee asked turning over and looking at Ziva.

"No I haven't." Ziva's tone was cold and somewhat monotone.

"Well whoever she is she must have known Tony for a long time. Some of the dates on these emails are a couple years old. You think an old partner from the force or something?" Abby said as she finally looked way from the laptops screen and over to her partners in crime.

"I don't know that could be it. I think we might want to just run the email through the tracking program. That way we can find out where the emails are being sent from." McGee said in his matter a fact way.

"McGee you're a genius!" Abby clapped her hands and looked back to her computer and started typing as fast as she can. "It will take me about twenty minutes to get an address."

"I can wait." Ziva said as she crossed her arms as if to say try and make me leave.

"Well Tony should be back as soon and I think we should try to divert his attention away from the laptop until the trace is complete." McGee said as he looked at Ziva.

"Very well I will run interference with McGee and Abby will finish the search." Ziva said. She then did an about face and walked out of Abby's lab.

"That girl needs to just get it off her chest." Abby sighs as she watched Ziva leave.

"Abby please not this again. There is nothing going on between Ziva and Tony." McGee said as he walked over and started to fiddle with the laptop.

"Are you blind McGee you saw Ziva right? The way she talked about wanting to find out who this Jessica is. Remember how she cooked him dinner that one time? And did you forget how they are always flirting with each other?" Abby put her hands on her hips like a superhero.

"Abby that's not flirting it's them battling for dominance. A classic case of a male being threatened by a strong confident woman, which would also be how you could describe Tony's kryptonite. And she only cooked him dinner because she didn't invite him to the dinner we all went to. And the only reason we all want to find out who this Jessica person is because Tony has been so secretive about it." McGee sighed as he looked up at Abby after his quick rebuttal.

"Tim you don't have a romantic bone in your body!" Abby said this and then she turned her monitor off. She marched into her office closing the door behind her.

McGee looked and the floor shaking his head. Taking one more look at Abby he turned and started walking to the elevator. He would have to wait to prove to Abby that he had plenty of romance in him. Right now Ziva probably needed him as back up. And Abby didn't look like she wanted to talk at the moment.

When McGee arrived at the bullpen he saw Tony had already started eating. He saw his food on his desk but what was missing was Ziva. Gibbs was most likely taking a call or visiting Ducky. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his meatball sandwich. It looked and smelled amazing. _Michelle you are the goddess of food _he thought as he took his first bite.

"So McGeek," Tony looks around to see if anyone is within ear shot until continuing. "How's my problem my laptop?"

"Its fine I have it being debugged down in Abby's lab." McGee took another bite out of his lunch and then turned back around to face Tony.

"Wait you gave the laptop to Abby! No NO NO" Tony ran to the elevator as he shouted the word no over and over. He saw the elevator doors were closed and changed direction and ran to the stairs. His mind started to race. _This is bad this is bad. Abby will look I mean it is Abby. If she reads those emails there is no way she won't be able to keep the knowledge to herself._ As he raced down the stairs he almost collided with a person walking up the stairs. He finally made it to the labs floor and burst into Abby's lab. "Abby!" Tony shouted as soon as he was in. Tony couldn't see Abby so he walked into the back of the lab to her office. He saw her eating lunch and listening to a loud music. He knocked on her door until she saw him. Abby turned her music down and then opened her office.

"Hey Tony what's up? You need something?" Abby asked trying not to make eye contact with Tony. Tony noticed this and sighed.

"Abby is my laptop fixed?" Tony asked as looked back in her office trying to find it. He didn't see it so he turned and started looking around the lab.

"No it's not the virus scan needs about 5 or minutes to fix the problem." Abby said walking and positioning herself between Tony and his laptop. She looked nervously over at her monitor only to see a blank screen. _Good _she thought as she remembered turning it off. She looked back at Tony only then did she see her mistake. Tony saw her look at her computer screen. She watched as Tony walked over to Abby's work space. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Now what are you hiding?" Smiling he flipped the monitors power switch to on. The screen took a moment to warm up but when it switched on the bar showing the progress of the tracer. Tony smiled and looked back at Abby who had now put on her best I'm really super sorry face on. Tony's smile got bigger when he looked at Abby. "I'm not mad Abby just annoyed. I knew McGee couldn't be trusted with this. I guess punishment will have to be swift and painful." Tony said as he took his laptop and started to walk out.

Abby watched Tony start to leave and she couldn't hold it in anymore she had to know. "So who is Jessica Hale?" Abby couldn't help but smile as Tony slowly turned and looked back at Abby. His smile this time was just about the size as Abby's.

"How much did you read?" Tony asked as he set the laptop down and sat down.

"Nothing we didn't go that far Tony, what do you think we are?" Abby said. She saw Tony look at her like he was about to saw something, but Abby interrupted. "Ok don't answer that but all we really know is that you have been in touch with this mystery woman from before you worked here at NCIS. So who is she Tony?"

"Yes who is she Tony?"

Tony jumped out of his seat and turned to see Ziva. Arms crossed and very upset.

"I told you not to do that. And what is with you guys she is just a friend." Tony said shifting his suit back into place. "And why does my personal life suddenly cause you all this much interest?"

"Don't change the subject DiNozzo. Who is she?" Abby rolled her chair so it glided putting her next to Ziva. She also folded her arms copying Ziva.

Tony looked from one to the other. The fire in Ziva eyes combined with the yearning in Abby's was just too much. Tony knew that the best way for all of this to go away was to come clean. "Ok, where should I begin?" He said sitting back down.

"How about from the beginning?"

Everyone tuned to see McGee at the doorway on Abby's lab.

"Well now that everyone is here I guess I can begin." Tony opened his laptop and clicked on the icon opening the folder with the emails. Jessica is currently a sophomore in Nathan Hale High School. I met her when I first started here. She was new to her middle school and I was new here. One of the men back in Baltimore his wife was a teacher. She set up this pen pal thing with her kids and men in the police force. A couple weeks later and one teacher's convention later mix in a public relations campaign and I got myself a pen pal from Seattle. It started out with simple stuff. What do you do for a living or what classes do you like? I could write a letter in ten minutes and be done. Then one day I got this letter. She dropped a bomb on me. She talked about her parents and how they were going through a divorce. A really nasty one from what she had told me. Sometimes I could see tear drops on the paper. That's when I knew I had to take this seriously. I know what it can be like in tough family situations." Tony started to shift nervously in his seat. "So we continued to keep writing to each other. After a year I realized how long the letters were. They weren't filled with just stupid stuff but words with meanings. After awhile we switched to email and we sometimes chat on aim. And we have stayed in touch even now." Tony sighed and looked at the group. They stayed silent for a second and then Abby spoke.

"Tony, that is so cool. Why were you so secretive about this?" Abby ran over and hugged Tony.

"Not really sure. Jessica said its cause I might have developed an older brother complex. But that's silly." Tony replied smiling at the idea.

"Well I want do have one to! What do I have to do?" Abby asked looking Tony in the eyes with puppy eyes.

"Yea that sounds like fun. Could I sign up for one?" McGee asked looking over at Tony.

"What about you Ziva? O a bet Gibbs would like one too. Wait is there a limit? Because I could take more then one I could take three or four. Tony pretty please." Abby clasped her hands together and pleaded with Tony.

Tony looked at Abby, then to McGee, and finally to Ziva who had a look of relief on her face. This made Tony wonder what she had been thinking about. He looked back at Abby who looked like she was about to go down on her knees. Smiling Tony said "Alright. I will call Jessica's school and talk to her homeroom teacher. I'll also ask her to talk to her teacher in person that should help speed up the process."

Abby's face lit up as Tony said this. She jumped up and down clapping and saying thank you over and over again ending her celebration by giving Tony a big classic Abby hug.

Ok here it is the 2nd chapter in my 2nd story. I know I didn't have a food for thought for my first chapter but that is because I had an idea. I was thinking of after the chapter was done I would write one of the letters Tony and Jessica sent each other. And as the story progress you would see the change of depth in the letters. This could also allow me to have some fun while still keeping the story going. I wasn't sure if I should do it so I am leaving up to you the reader. Let me know by reviewing or mailing me your answer. And if you don't care please still read and review because they just make me feel warm inside. Well I eagerly await your responses! Meanwhile I am going out side because it's SNOWING!!!!


	3. Abby's Army

_**Months later**_

"Here you go Abby. One fresh bag of evidence for the lady." Tony smiled when he walked into the lab.

"Aww Tony you know just how to make a woman happy." Abby snatched the bag and held the evidence over the light. "O is this what I think it is?"

"Yep it's your favorite mystery goop" Tony sat down and watched Abby start running tests on there new evidence. The case had been a long one. It started out as a kidnapping but as of today it turned into a full blown murder investigation. Two victims both shot execution style found in an ally by an Irish bar. They had a couple of leads but they mostly led the team into its own ally with a dead end as well. The only constant clue was this goop found at both the kidnapping and the murder scene. Gibbs had started to get agitated and was starting to shout more often.

"So how are your little forensic solders?" Tony asked smiling. Abby had taken it upon herself to take on as many pen pals as possible. She wrote to over 15 kids in Jessica's class. Jessica had told him that Abby's pen pals had started teaching them all about forensic evidence and they had started to teach themselves on their own and were also using Abby's classic threat of killing someone and then leave no forensic evidence. So they were nicknamed Abby's Forensic Knights. Of course Abby loved this and started to command them as her army. They would start creating murder scenes for fun and take turns trying to solve them. Apparently they did one in a classroom and a teacher walked in and almost had a hart attack.

"They are noble to the cause." Abby smiled as she pointed to the painting of the AFK coat of arms.

_She is really getting into this._ Tony thought "Good to hear Abbs." He said out loud.

"How is Jessica?" Abby asked.

"She is doing well. Had some trouble with a midterm but she thinks she did ok." Tony sighed as he thought about social studies. Not on of his strongest studies.

"That's good." Abby tuned to her machines and started typing. Tony walked out of the lab and got into the elevator and hit the floor to the bullpen. As the doors reopened Tony walked out and sat down at his desk. He turned and looked over at McGee. McGee was typing up a program to help with the case. Tony remembered McGee talking about his pen pals. He was writing to about seven or eight. As soon as they found out he was an author he started getting a lot fan mail from some of the teachers. He of course wrote back to all of them. Some asked if he could do a guest lecture. He declined of course but he had a pretty good face base at Nathan Hale High School.

As Tony turned to his computer he saw Ziva walk in with lunch. Today was Mexican so Tony new that meant the taco truck from down the street off base.

"Tony" Ziva handed Tony his lunch. "And McGee" She handed McGee his food.

"So Ziva how are your little ninja spies?" Tony laughed at his joke. Tony thought the best people for Ziva to write to the foreign exchange students. At first Ziva was a little reluctant to do the pen pal letters. It wasn't until one Shabtai Shavit wrote to NCIS. He was an exchange student Jessica had made friends with. I don't know what Shabtai wrote in her letter but what ever it was it caused Ziva to write to ever foreign exchange student in the school. In there own language. At least that's what it looked like come mail day.

"They are doing well Tony and how is Jessica?" Ziva asked. She had walked back to her desk and was sitting down as she opened up her food.

Tony had noticed Ziva's growing interest in Jessica. He wasn't sure what caused this but it was something he tried talking to Jessica about. All he got in response was _Tony for all the bragging you do about your knowledge of woman you are blind to your own teachings. _Tony wasn't sure what she meant but she refused to elaborate. So Tony dropped it thinking it was a teenage girl's idea of some joke. "She is doing well. Happy that midterms are over." He said as he watched Gibbs walk into the bullpen with a new cup of coffee.

Gibbs was also writing to some students he was writing to the second least amount. Tony was the lowest with one. He was happy with Jessica so he decided not to take on anymore. Gibbs wrote to about 5 kids. They were all pretty decent from the way he describe them. Granted all he said was they are good kids.

The team had now been writing to their pen pals for over 5 months. They had all been enjoying there new friends. They would sometimes share letters all except Tony and Ziva. People knew why Tony didn't like to share but they would wonder why Ziva was hiding. That's where the joke of her training sleeper agents for Mossad came in.

"Tony did you…" Gibbs started

"Get the goop down to Abby for analysis. Yea Boss." Tony finished Gibbs question and then took a bite of his taco.

"How's Jessica?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Tony was just feeling weird now. Gibbs almost never talked about the pen pal stuff. "Why are you all asking me about Jessica? Do you know something I don't?"

"Maybe, have you checked your email today?" McGee asked.

"No I don't do check personal until I get home. You all know that." Tony looked around and saw everyone looking at him smiling.

"Maybe you should look now. DiNozzo" Gibbs said.

Tony got on his computer and brought up his email. There was a new letter from Jessica it had a subject that read IMPORTANT. He clicked on it and read it.

_Tony I have great news. You know the school end trip I was talking about. The classes voted and guess what? We are going to DC and we are going to be going to the NCIS Headquarters for a tour. We will be leaving on the 15__th__ of next month and will be staying for five days and six nights. The director of NCIS even said your team could be our personal guides for the whole trip!_

_Love Jessica! _

Tony looked up and looked at Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee. All of them were smiling but none had on a bigger smile then Tony.

OK the team now has something to look forward too. Next chapter we get to meet the young and beautiful Jessica and her classmates. I know you want me to write it all now but you have to understand. I need something to give as a present on the 25th. So please R&R because it makes me feel good. And to everyone who has followed my work from Fight Club thank you. And to those that have discovered this as my first work. Please read my first story. Fight Club.

And now for the first letters Jessica and Tony wrote.

"Dear Mister Police man,

My name is Jessica Hale and I am in 5th grade. I am 10 years old and I don't like boys. I am able to do addition and subtractions. I am also learning multiplication and division. I like my friend Buttons he is my rabbit. W? My teacher told me I should also talk about other stuff but I don't know what stuff.

Jessica

Dear Jessica

My name is Tony DiNozzo. Yes I am a police officer like in Lethal Weapon 1-4 or Die Hard 1-4. I am 26 years old. I am surprised by your math abilities that's very smart of you to be able to do those things. Buttons sounds like a nice pet. A police man has the job of keeping people safe. They catch bad guys and put them in a place where they won't do anything bad again. I'm sort of like a superhero I guess.

Tony


	4. Tony Meets Jessica

I do not own NCIS

Tony was nervous. If fact Tony was pretty sure that he had never been so nervous in his entire life. And the fact that he was this nervous because of a girl was a whole other bag of new feelings. As he got up this morning he went through five different outfits. He didn't know why he wanted to impress Jessica's friends but he wanted everyone to walk off that plan and go WOW. I mean Jessica was a little sister to him. O God he was going to have to meet Josh.

Josh was Jessica's current boyfriend. Current because Jessica had to date six boyfriends and more of what she called good friends. And every time Tony took it upon himself to run background checks on all of them. This made Jessica unset. She didn't email him for over a month after he let slip that he didn't approve of the boyfriend she had at the moment had a DUI and was 3 years older then him.

He finally picked out a classic black suit and tie look. _Nothing fancy _he thought. As he left his apartment he almost forgot his gift. Abby told him that this meeting disserved a gift. She said that he had to find one that said I am always there for you like a brother but I am not actually blood related. So Tony finally decided on getting her one her favorite movies. As he grabbed his gift of one of her favorite movies he closed the door to his apartment and got in his car. He started his car and drove to the airport his mind running a mile a minute.

Tony had decided he would meet Jessica at the airport. The rest of the team said they would meet their pen pals when they take their tour of NCIS the next day. Tony was somewhat happy about this. There were some things that he needed to talk to Jessica about before she met the team.

As he pulled into the airport parking lot he looked at the planes landing and taking off. He sighed and got out of his car. He looked over the email Jessica sent him one more time to double check the gate and plan he needed to be at. _Shit!_ He was on the wrong side of the parking lot. As he got back in his car he looked at his tie. Jessica's favorite color was red so his tie was a nice red with a small patter._ Man why am I so nervous_ he thought to himself.

Parking again was easy as he found a spot right near the gate number the class was getting let out from. Tony walked down past the baggage claim and over to where arriving passengers exited. He looked over as saw it was 2:39. He was reasonable early so he had time to go grab something to eat. He walked over to the food court area and looked at his options for lunch.

_I made the right decision_ Tony thought as he was giving his cup of clam chowder. He turned and sat down as he started eating his lunch. He kept one eye on the time and one eye on his food. When he finished he tossed his trash in the garbage and headed back to the gate. When he got there he looked at the time. It was 3:04 and he had 5 minutes until the plan landed. With nothing to kill time with Tony decided to just sit a wait.

Twenty minutes of waiting had Tony looking at his cell phone every other minute. He sighed and linked his hands together behind his head. He heard them. It was the classic noise of kids on a field trip. There was the overall chatter of people talking. The girl who screams and the laughter, the screech of shoes on the floor of someone running and the loud don't run that followed it.

Tony stood up and waited for the class to round the corner and into Tony's vision. He didn't have a sign nor did he need one. He had shared pictures with her and they would sometimes chat with her through web cam.

The first person Tony saw was a young man running carrying a bag. Behind him followed to girls also running, only they were shouting at the boy asking him to give back their bag. Tony took two steps and intercepted the young man. With one movement he snatched the bag and then with a second movement he grabbed the backpack the boy was wearing causing him to stop in his tracks. Tony grinned as he handed the girl her bag. Tony then turned around and helped the boy up.

"You always said you liked a damsel in distress."

Tony did a quick 180 and a smile grew across his face. There standing in front of him was a 15 year old girl wearing a green top, jeans, and a big red belt. The girl stood with one hand on her hips and one hand holding a small bag.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." Tony walked over and hugged Jessica. The hug turned into a bear hug as Tony lifted her in the air. She screamed in surprise and started to laugh.

"It's good to finally meet you in person Tony." Jessica said as he let her down.

"It's great to finally meet you Jessica." Tony replied back.

"And you must be Agent Gibbs."

Tony Turned a saw what was the spitting image of a school chaperon.

"O no I am special Agent DiNozzo. Gibbs will be at the tour tomorrow. I am just here to meet and greet." Tony said smiling and shaking the woman's hand.

"Well I am Linda Watcher. I am a teacher at Nathan Hale High School. It's nice to finally meet the legendary Tony. I have heard so mush about you." The smile that Tony saw on both Linda's face and Jessica's made Tony think his secrets were out.

"Well I hope they were nothing but good things." Tony smiled back and looked at Jessica who started the laugh.

"Tony as you can see we need to get everyone here to the hotel. So if we could get you to help that would be wonderful." The look Linda gave Tony reminded him of school. It meant he wasn't helping but hurting. It didn't bother him then and that hadn't changed. He was just happy to see Jessica in person. His little sister.

After a couple of what Jessica called essential introductions the class was finally ordered to get in the buses. Tony had enjoyed every minute of it. He meet Jessica's friends and was a big hit with them. Jessica said that it didn't surprise her because most of her friends are pretty shallow and Tony also carried a gun which won over her guy friends. It wasn't until he met Josh that he started to not enjoy the visit.

"And Tony this is Josh. He is my boyfriend. Josh this is Tony" Jessica waved a hand to the man standing in front of Tony as she introduced the two.

Tony did a quick scan of the young man that stood their. His posture was lazy. He was wearing a t-shirt and cargo pants. He had long hair and was carrying a mp3 player which had headphones. He had failed to take them off when Jessica and Tony walked over and Tony noticed this. So for all the things Tony saw and for reasons he hadn't thought up yet Tony did not like the guy.

Jessica suddenly shoved an elbow into Tony's side causing him to jump a little. Taking the hint Tony stretched out a hand and said "Nice to meet you Josh."

Josh took the hand and said "Nice to meet you too." The handshake was a little weak which Tony also noticed. Josh didn't look him in the eyes when he talked to him also.

"So Tony did you get me anything?" Jessica said as she took Tony's arm and started walking.

"As a matter a fact I did. Here you go." Tony took the present and held it out so Jessica could see. "But you have to promise you won't open it until you are in your hotel room and there aren't any chaperons around."

"Deal" Jessica said as she reached out and grabbed the rapped gift, and ran into the bus. She waved as the bus started up and pulled out. Tony waved back until the bus was out of the parking lot.

Tony sighed as he put his hand down and started to walk to his car. As he got in and turned the key he thought to himself. _Tomorrow is going to be a lot of fun._ He put the car into reverse and started to head out of the parking space.

Merry Christmas to everyone I had as you read this I am giving you a present and not coal. I had to think long and hard about how Tony is going to react and feel about this connection he has with our Jessica. I will later defend my story's play out in a later chapter. So please R&R and until next time keep on rocking in the real world.

"Dear Tony,

I watched The Wizard of Oz and I really liked it. The best part was those red shoes. I really like them because my favorite color is red. So how is work going? I know you said you can't talk about it but could you give me a hint? Me and Buttons are worried if we don't get a letter from you. Write soon.

Jessica

Dear Jessica,

Sorry I didn't write to you sooner. I had a case that was very important. I can't really give you a hint but I can say that I helped put another bad person away. Which means I had to go to court again for the trial. I will try to write to you quicker. The Wizard of Oz is a classic. Did you see it by your self or did your Mom and Dad watch it with you? Tell Buttons that I am sorry also and that I did look in the police files for his long lost brother. Nothing came up but I will still look.

.

Tony


	5. Jessica Meets the Team

I do not own NCIS

Tony woke up about 30 minutes earlier then normal. He showered and shaved. Then got into his car and drove to work. When he arrived he knew he was early. So he got to work.

Tony started by loosening the screws on McGee's chairs back rest. Then he took all of the staples from Ziva's desk. Not as bad as what he did to McGee, but Tony wasn't stupid. No one wants to start a war with Ziva, at least no one who likes their body in a normal healthy state.

Content with is work Tony sat back down at his desk and started to work on his past due reports. Ten minutes later McGee came in. Said hello and sat down. The chair leaned back and then the loose screw buckled over the weight causing the back part of the chair to fall off. McGee shouted and fell over. As Tony started laughing and clapping his hands McGee stood back up and started to fix his chair.

"McGee did you put on weight?" Tony said still laughing.

"Tony that's not funny I could have broken my neck." McGee said as he fixed his chair and sat back down.

"McGee an agent is always aware of his surroundings." Tony swiveled his chair as he faced McGee. "Like an owl in the night looking for the lonely mouse." Tony made fake binoculars with his hands and then put them up to his eye's and pretended to scan the bullpen. This also cut his peripheral vision off.

As Ziva walked to the bullpen and saw Tony being, well Tony. She saw what his field of vision was and decided on a little fun. She changed her footwork to stepping on her toes first and did a quick quiet run to Tony's desk. She walked around to Tony's back leaned over and said "But you know Tony. In the bird world there is always someone with bigger claws."

Tony jumped and spun around to see Ziva. After a quick nervous look he smiled again. "Well Ziva that would be true if they had claws. See Birds like owls or other raptors don't have claws, they have talons." Smiling Tony sat back in his chair and started to bask in his little victory.

"I didn't know you were somewhat of an ornithologist Tony." McGee said looking surprised.

"McGeek what are you talking about?" Tony looked over at McGee in confusion.

"An Ornithologist Tony It's someone who studies birds." McGee said explaining the term.

"McGee do I look like a bird watcher to you? There are far better things to watch then birds. I just happen to know that bit of information from a project I helped Jessica with a while back.

"Speaking of which how did it go yesterday? Did you get to see her?" Ziva asked from behind her desk.

"Yes I did. And you all will to in less then 30 minutes so let's look sharp people" Tony clapped his hands together and gave both Ziva and McGee a look over.

"Tony I have never seen you so anxious." Ziva said teasing him.

Tony ignored her. He didn't want to get into it with Ziva now. Jessica was important to him. She wasn't just a pen pal she was like a little sister to him. This also meant she was the only family he really had out side of the NCIS family. He just really wanted the two to get along.

Gibbs walked in and looked at his team standing around. He saw DiNozzo talking to Ziva and McGee. He was pretty sure that he knew what they were talking about. He was remembering the conversation he had with Linda the head chaperon for the school trip last night. They talked about what the kids would need to bring and what the day's plan consisted of. She was a strait talker and he liked it. They somehow ended up on the topic of Tony. She was surprised when she had found out who Tony really was. Apparently most people including some teachers believed Tony was Jessica's older brother. This made Gibbs laugh a little because he thought Tony seemed like the younger brother from how Linda described Jessica.

"Morning Boss." Tony said looking up at Gibbs.

"Don't you have somewhere to be DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied and then took a sip from his coffee.

Tony looked at his cell phone and tensed up as he said something under his breath. The team watched as he grabbed his coat and started for the door. He got in the elevator and started to head down.

"Boss what are the plans for the day with the tour?" McGee asked after Tony left.

"I too would like to know. I will find it hard to work with kids following Tony everywhere." Ziva asked looking over at Gibbs while he stood up.

"Well then you don't have to worry." Gibbs said as he smiled. Ziva knew that smile, it meant Gibbs had a curve ball and was about to throw it. "Because you are also going to have a group of students following you around everywhere as well."

"What? You mean we are also giving the tour?" McGee asked Gibbs, his tone showed that he liked the idea.

"No McGee as in a chaperon. We don't have any cases so we are going to help the school out." Gibbs said as he started to walk to the elevator.

"I'm sorry but what are you saying?" Ziva said as she fell in behind Gibbs. McGee was also following her. They stepped into the elevator and hit the lobby button.

Tony walked out of the elevator and into chaos. He was looking at about five dozen high school students all set loose in the main building lobby. After taking three steps out of the elevator he was grabbed from behind. Turning he looked down to see Jessica smiling up at him.

"Hey Tony" Jessica said as she gave him a morning hug. She was looking well rested and very happy.

Tony smiled back and gave Jessica a quick hug back. He looked back up and saw Jessica's friends running over to them. He saw Chloe first. She was Jessica's friend since before Tony knew Jessica. He liked her because she was a good friend not the fair weather kind Jessica seemed to attract. He saw Josh and was surprised to see he had dressed up. He had a polo shirt on and some nice cargo pants on. Tony still didn't like him. Also running over were a couple of kids Tony hadn't met at the airport.

"Hi Tony, you look good." Chloe said extending out a hand. Tony took the hand and noticed the firm hand shake.

"Nice to see you too Chloe" Tony said back. Tony then noticed the shirt that Chloe was wearing. It was a basic black t-shirt but the logo it had on was unfamiliar to him. The shirt read AFK. Then it dawned on him. "Chloe I see you are one of Abby's friends."

"You bet are we going to meet her today? We were promised by Jessica that you could get her out of the lab. Or could you take us there I want to see it." Chloe was talking faster then anyone should before 10 am.

"We will see." Tony said. Tony looked up just in time to see Linda walking over to greet him. He saw her facial dislike of the way Tony and Jessica were hugging each other. Tony quickly took a step back only to get bumped by a young student who was walking behind him.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." Tony picked the kid up. The young man said it was fine and then rushed off.

"Mister DiNozzo so nice of you to join us I expect this time your whole team will be joining us?" Linda said and Tony turned around. This caused Tony to jump as he looked at her. She was not pleased with the way this day had turned out so far that much was clear to Tony.

"Yes they should be down shortly. In fact I think I will go back up and get them" Tony turned and started for the door. Smiling at his own cleverness he turned around and smiled at Linda who was still looking over at him as he hit the button. Just as the doors were about to close Jessica jumped into the elevator.

"So I finally get to meet them." Jessica said before Tony could speak.

"Yea I guess you do." Tony sighed as the elevator jumped an inch and stated to head up. It stopped on Tony's floor and the door opened. Standing in front of Tony and Jessica was Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee.

"Boss I was just about to call you. The class is down in the lobby but this is." Tony started but was interrupted by Jessica who stepped forward.

"Is Jessica, It's nice to meet you Agent Gibbs. Tony talks about you a lot." Jessica was not standing in front of Gibbs as Ziva and McGee walked around and stopped next to Gibbs.

"Well Tony does talk a lot." Gibbs said smiling and then taking a sip from his coffee cup.

Jessica laugh was followed by a small almost silent laugh from Gibbs. After that Gibbs walked into the elevator. He said nothing as he pushed the button and rode the elevator down.

"Hi my name is Special Agent Timothy McGee. I am on the same team as Tony." Tim said deciding to take the lead.

"Nice to meet you, I've read all your books. I think it's really cool how you are able to incorporate your own life into the story including the characters." Jessica smiled as she saw McGee frown and look at Tony who was smiling. She remembered Tony telling her about how he joked with McGee.

"You must be Ziva!" Everyone was taken by surprise by Jessica's excitement.

"Yes I am." Ziva replied after looking at Tony with a look of confusion. She was met with a look of equal confusion and what she thought was fear. She looked back over to Jessica who was still smiling. "What is it?"

"Nothing it's just great to finally meet you." Jessica said her smile as big as it could get.

"Nice to meet you too Jessica." Ziva said slowly. Looking from

"Well we better head back down. We just let Gibbs go down to the lobby without backup." Tony said walking back into the elevator.

"Why would Gibbs need back up?" McGee asked as he and everyone else followed Tony into the elevator.

"Because McGeek." Tony said smiling

"He entered a war zone." Jessica said finishing his sentence.

And another one bites the dust! I will be posting more after the New Year so wait and read. Why is Jessica so happy to meet Ziva? Does Abby's army pose a threat to NCIS? All will come to fruition when this story is done. Please R&R. And here are some more letters

TONY!

You need to talk to me. Please I don't know what's happened when you don't respond. Call me on our web cam as soon as you get home.

Please I miss you,

Jessica

Jessica

I am sorry I haven't called or write. I needed time to myself.

Kate is dead. She died while on the field and that's all I can tell you. It happened four days ago. I am sorry I didn't talk to you sooner. I just need time.

-Tony

Dear Tony,

I am so sorry. Call me anytime please. I know what it's like to lose a friend. I know you need someone to talk to it helps

-Jessica

_Later that night Tony is on the phone_

Jessica- _Hello?_

Tony- Jessica it's me.

Jessica- Tony is that you? Thank god I have been so worried.

Tony- I miss her Jessica.


	6. Jessica Makes a Plan

I do not own NCIS

The team was now in the cafeteria on base. They had just finished giving their tours to the there perspective pen pals and were sitting down for lunch. Tony saw how busy the place looked with a class room full of kids. The normally quiet room was now with kids chatting about school and life. The team was spread out around the tables. Tony was in the far corner with a group of students that were obviously the geeks. Tony at one point saw the group arguing about something in Lord of the Rings. Gibbs was sitting in the middle. No surprise he was surrounded by most of the class. They were all asking him questions about his time serving and about cases he had worked on. Most questions were answered by a smile and small laugh from Gibbs, and others were answered with a yes or no. Ziva was the closest agent sitting on the left of Tony two tables over. Jessica had been very demanding in where they sat. Tony thought nothing of it until Jessica changed the subject.

"So has anything happened?" Jessica said interrupting Tony's description of a movie.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked putting his glass of water down and looking over at Jessica.

"You know what I mean. Has there been anymore progress with." Jessica nodded her head and looked over at Ziva who was talking to an exchange student from Germany. Jessica looked back at Tony with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"I thought we discussed this Jessica we aren't going to talk about this and you aren't going to do anything about it." Tony put his best serious face on as he stared Jessica down. She looked right back at him with a big smile. Tony saw this smile and couldn't help but smile back.

"Anthony you need to make a move. I am honestly tired of hearing you talk about her and not doing anything about it. You need to man up." Jessica said.

After she said this she turned and looked at her lunch. She went with the spaghetti; she was going through yet another vegetarian phase, and Tony knew it wouldn't last long.

"I thought you said you were going to talk me to that deli shop?" Jessica said as she put her fork down and pushed the food away from her. "Why don't we go there tonight?"

"Sure why not after the afternoon tour I will talk to your teacher and we can do dinner. Happy now?" Tony responded as he took a bite of his lunch.

"Nope not yet" Jessica said. "You need to do one more thing. You need to invite Ziva." Crossing her arms as she spoke Jessica smiled at the stupefied and confused look on Tony's face.

"I thought you wanted to just meet Michelle?" He asked.

"Tony for all the talk you do about woman I am starting to think that in truth you have no idea how woman work. We are always changing and always I repeat always one step ahead of men. So get over there and do what she expects you to do." As Jessica ordered Tony she punched him in his shoulder causing him to shift slightly and then stand up.

_What they hell am I doing? _Tony thought as he stood up. He took one last look at Jessica and started to walk over the Ziva. _Am I really d_oing this_? I just got tricked into_ _asking Ziva out. Jessica you can be scary if you want to be._ Tony found him self standing over by Ziva.

"Ziva you have a second?" Tony spoke up when he saw Ziva start to turn and look at him.

"What is it Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva responded.

"I was wondering if you had plans tonight." Tony said. _There she goes with that Agent DiNozzo again. Ever since the tours started she had been calling him Agent, sometimes his full title of Special Agent DiNozzo. What was up with that?_

"I do why are you asking?" Ziva said. She seemed surprised by this sudden interest.

"Well Jessica wants me to take her to Michelle's and I thought it would be better if we got everyone from both parties to go. But if you had plans guess it's your loss." Tony said as he turned around. He smiled as he heard the kids around Ziva start to complain about her not going.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled at him.

Tony turned around smiling and said "Yes Agent David?"

"I would be happy to go." Ziva said sighing in defeat.

"Great we meet at the hotel at 5:30." Tony smiled and turned to see Jessica standing in front of him, arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"You little coward, that was not the deal. I said you had to ask her out not invite her. I mean good what is this going to be a group date? Even I have out grown those Tony. Now I have to fix everything." Jessica walked back to her seat and grabbed her back she looked around and saw her friends and when to sit by them.

Tony stood there dumfounded for a second and then his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was base command. He looked around and made eye contact with Gibbs. He signaled that he needed to go and Gibbs nodded in acknowledgment. Tony then answered the call and started walking to the MTACK. "This is Agent DiNozzo."

Jessica watched as Tony walk out of the room and shook her head. She tuned back to her friends. She was now sitting in the heart of the AFK and was only 2 seats way from Abby who was talking to Robin about blood splatter or something like that.

"You're Jessica aren't you?"

Jessica new it was Abby from her voice. She had yet to properly meet Tony other "little sister" as he called them. Tony talked fondly about her although Jessica was a little turned off by Abby's sleeping arrangements.

"Yes I am its Abby isn't it?" Jessica smiled as she engaged in the new conversation.

"Yep it is. So I finally get to meet Tony's secret friend. Has he said anything about me I should know?" Abby looked at Jessica with puppy eyes.

_Tony was right. No one could say no to this woman._ "He has. I like your famous threat. The whole kill you and leave no forensic evidence. But I have some questions for you. Wouldn't leaving no evidence make you the prime suspect? I mean how many people have the training to do that? I think it would be better to say something like; I'll kill you and then lead the investigation straight into the cold case section." Jessica said this as she looked back over to where Tony left. Seeing he hadn't come back yet most likely meant work.

"Good point. I think I might do that. Tony has taught you well young" Abby said laughing. She went back to talking with Robin and Jessica was left to her own thoughts again.

With Tony having blown Jessica's original plan out of the water she needed to make a new one. The major problem was Ziva. Her informants in Ziva's pen pal group told her she seemed to have some feelings for someone at work but the way most of the letters were writing seemed to be very cryptic. She needed to talk to Ziva and get to the bottom of it today. Jessica started to think of how she was going to do just that.

**MTACK**

Tony walked into MTACK and saw the Director. He saw that no one was one the screen and the standard news programs were being watched as the communication experts were taking their own calls at their stations.

"Agent DiNozzo over here." Vincent called out as he looked up from a file in his lap.

Tony walked over and sat next to the director. "You said you needed me in on a call with metro anything I should know before this party starts?" Tony asked as he tried to look at the file in Vincent's hands.

Vincent saw this and defended by closing the file and putting it in Tony's hand. Does this look familiar to you?

Tony opened the file and looked at the title. After reading the title Tony closed the file and fell silent. "What is going on?" Tony had no emotion in his face.

Vincent new this was a likely response and was ready for it. "You will be briefed now, Jim punch up Captain Sean Dolan on the main screen now please.

The big screen went black for a second and then went back online with an aged police captain looking at them with a pile of case files next to them. The ma looked up and saw the Director and gave him a quick nod and then turned to Tony. "Tony" he said "It's been a long time. You look good."

"Thank you Captain. Can you please tell me what is going on? Why was this case file given to me?" Tony tried to hide the restlessness in his voice but couldn't hold it back. "This case was thrown to the cold case department years ago."

"And it just got hot again. Tony we just had a major jewelry sting happen and we believe that it was done by the same group. I called the Director because I wanted to talk to you as well as discuss our plan of action.

"Plan of action what are you getting at?" Tony was not fully confused and getting more and more angry but he pushed that away.

"We believe the diamonds are going to be in the possession of Jim Cho." Captain Dolan said resting his hands on his desk.

"I still don't see why I was brought here." Tony said slowly.

"Tony don't start with me I called you because this means a lot to you. You also have intimate knowledge of this group and we have found out that at least one of them was ex military, Marians to be specific."

"Which is why the Captain has called both of us into this meeting Tony. I am taking the team off babysitting duty and I am assigning you all to this case. I also want you to be team leader because of your past experience. Is that understood?" Vincent's tone showed that any issues Tony had would only fall on deaf ears. Tony nodded and then walked out of MTACK with the file still in hand. He walked down to his desk and put the file in his bottom left drawer and then locked it. He sat down and gave out a loud sigh. After a moment of silence he took his phone out and called Gibbs.

**NCIS Cafeteria**

Gibbs was quiet during Tony's explanation. When Tony brought up the fact that Tony was to take lead on this case it didn't surprised him. Vincent was good at exploiting strengths and besides Tony was better at handling metro police then anyone else on the team. From what Tony said it sounds like Metro is going to want to partner up on this one. Tony said that he was going to start making calls and set everything up for tomorrow when all the paper case files will be delivered. Gibbs hung up and walked over to Linda. He spoke a few words and then stood up and looked to McGee and Ziva making eye contact and with silent words telling them he needed everyone to stop talking. After 30 seconds Gibbs had run out of patients 45 seconds ago. With a quick HEY! The room fell silent.

"Our team has just been assigned case. We will be starting tomorrow morning. This means we will be unable to continue being with you after tonight." Gibbs sat down and started eating again. Linda stood up and raised her hand to show she needed to speak as well.

"Class Agent Gibbs has also informed me that Agent DiNozzo will be busy for the rest of the day so we will be splitting his group among the remaining team members."

_Chance_! Jessica thought as she saw the door open before her. She stood up and walked over to Ziva. She sat down waited for lunch to finish. 10 minutes later lunch was done and the groups were decided. McGee was taking his group down to computer encryption lab to show the class some of their server rooms. Gibbs decided to take his group to the physical education area and show the kids some of the agents working out and force them to talk to the kids. Ziva decided to take her group to the bullpen and see where to go from there. She felt uncomfortable with the situation as a whole. She never was that good around kids and suddenly being in charge of eight of them was a big stress added to her plate. Now she also had a case to look forward to. _But why was Tony starting on the case now? Shouldn't the whole team be together on it_? Ziva thought as she walked into the bullpen. The kids followed her and started to sit in empty chairs and on desks. Ziva didn't mind as long as it wasn't her desk. She sat down in her chair and stared at her computer screen.

"What is going on what is this case you are working on?"

Ziva looked up and saw it was Jessica. "I don't know I haven't been briefed on it yet."

"Do you know where Tony went? He promised me we would go to Michelle's place to night." Jessica said reminding Ziva of the new plans they had made.

"I don't see why you still can't go with the whole class; the plan was for everyone to go so it's not that big or a deal." Ziva said looking over at Jessica.

"What do you mean the whole class? Tony said he was just going to invite you? That little coward and here he was all excited saying to day was the day." Jessica said to her self but obviously loud enough to reach Ziva's words. _And so the seed is planted. And I shall be its gardener. _Jessica thought smiling at her new plan as it started to unfold.

"I don't know what you are talking about when he came over he said you thought it would be a good idea to have the whole class come too." Ziva said when she heard Jessica talking. "What do you mean he got excited? What was he going to do today?" Ziva started watching Jessica carefully to see if she was making this up. If she was Ziva was going to lose it. Why did Tony change the plan to asking everyone instead of just her like he planned?

"Sorry I can't talk about it. But if you want to find out I think you should talk to Tony. You know be direct and corner him make him tell you at all cost! OK?" Jessica said and then continued. "But Tony did say he was better at interrogation then you so maybe you can't."

"Tony said that… I see well I guess I will have to talk to him about it." Ziva stood up and started walking to the elevator. She took her phone out and made a call.

Jessica watched as Ziva walked away. _And now all you have to do is confess Tony. _She thought to herself as she turned over and walked to Tony's desk. She looked for the fun things she sent to him for his desk. Her stapler was next to his cup with pens. She noted that none of the pens she sent him were in the cup, but she had a sneaking suspicion Gibbs wouldn't like Tony to write his reports in purple glitter pens. She opened his top drawer and saw two things. The first was a STUFF magazine which she pushed aside. The second was a file what had a declassified stamp on its cover.

_Well if it's declassified than I guess I can look._ Jessica picked up the file and opened it. After 2 minutes of reading she turned pale and closed the file. Looking up she saw Gibbs looking at her with eyes and still as stone. Jessica looked back with the same thousand yard stare and pushed the file toward Gibbs. "What is this doing here?" She said not batting an eye.

Gibbs had to give the girl credit. Even he had only met a few people in the world that were able to go on the offensive when Gibbs tried to stare them down. Putting his coffee down and picked up the file. He opened it and started reading.

"Why does Tony have that case file here? Is this the case your team was assigned to?" Jessica said. Her look told Gibbs she was not going to let it go.

At that moment McGee and his group walked into the bullpen. Followed by Ziva who was one her phone and looked annoyed.

"Boss" McGee said nodding to Gibbs.

"Do you know about this case McGee?" Gibbs said handing the file to McGee.

After a quick scan McGee shrugged meaning he had no idea.

"Tony is not answering his cell phone. I have left several messages and no response.

"You won't get one you have to confront him when he is like this." Jessica said looking at all of them her face showed annoyance and anger.

"What is this case about Jessica?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't you recognize it the names what happened?" Jessica was almost he yelling at the team. After a few uncomfortable looks were exchanged the team looked at Jessica. See had calmed down but was still looking at them with disbelief.

"Jessica this case was before Tony was part of the NCIS. I was still working for the FBI and Ziva was half way across the world." McGee said trying to explain why shouldn't feel guilty. He was doing a poor job of it though.

"That was a case Tony worked on back in Baltimore. Several strong arm robberies were happening all over the city. Tony was tasked to the FBI task force to help with the investigation." Jessica started to explain.

"Why would he be assigned to a robbery case? Tony was working homicide back then." Ziva asked aloud looking to Gibbs for an answer. Gibbs was still looking at Jessica and made no effort to answer the question.

Jessica looked like she was about to cry. Fighting the urge she started to speak again. "He was a double murder had lead him to one of the people involved in the robbery. The man killed his girlfriend…" Jessica started to hiccup. *hic* his girlfriend and *hic* and Tony's partner.

Jessica drove her head into her lab and kept hiccupping. Gibbs and his team looked at her in silence. All of them wonder what was going on.

OK Well I know that it is super long over due but I had gone on vacation and when I got back school started so I got a little behind. For everyone who was waiting I sincerely apologize and will try to put more time aside to work on my project. For everyone else here it the next chapter of Pen Pal. And right along with it a new conversation with Jessica and Tony. This one is after Ziva has joined the team and after Ziva's and Tony's undercover operation.

Jessica is Cutiegirl987

Tony is Buckeye#13

Cutiegirl987: So this new girl Ziva. What's she like?

Buckeye#13: Well I would say she is strong in a female super ninja kind of way. She is from Israel and was trained by the Mussad so not someone you would want to piss off. Smart too I guess but has no idea how to conduct an investigation or sketching but fluent in interrogation. She knows several other languages as well.

Cutiegirl987: OMG Anthony DiNozzo you have a crush!!!!!!!!!

Buckeye#13: What are you talking about? A crunch on a girl who can crush me is just dangerous.

Cutiegirl987: Tony when is the last time you described a girl as smart, strong, and criticized their art talent? I'll tell you it was when you told me about Sarah. And who was Sarah again TONY?

Buckeye#13: My college girlfriend. So what?

Cutiegirl987: Your college girlfriend and your last serious relationship. Are you going to sit there and tell me that you have no attraction to this Ziva at all?

… … … …

Cutiegirl987: Yea that's what I thought. You think on that for now and get back to me when you man up. Ttyl.

Cutiegirl987 logged out at 21:14:45.


	7. Baltimore Massacre

I do not own NCIS

_**Abby's lab**_

The lack of music told McGee that someone was sad in the lab. Under normal circumstances he would know it was Abby but due to the state Jessica was in as Ziva and Abby walked her down to the lab. McGee stood in the elevator think back at that moment. Jessica was really shaken up when she saw the case file. She wasn't even able to speak a complete sentence and when she did it didn't really mean anything. McGee was taken back at the emotional connection Jessica had with Tony. He had noticed the sort of big brother attitude Tony had when Jessica was around some of the boys in her class. He didn't know someone was so connected with Tony. McGee walked into the lab and saw Ziva and Abby looking through some of the boxes of evidence

"Where is Jessica?" McGee asked putting another box on Abby's table.

Ziva nodded her head and looked over at Abby's desk. McGee followed her gaze and saw Jessica sitting in Abby's chair.

"Looks like she's calmed down. You talk to her yet?" McGee asked looking about at the two girls.

"She said she needed to be alone, and when she was ready she would come out and talk." Abby said as she started to look at the new box of evidence.

"She was really shook up earlier. You think it's alright to just let her sit there and think?" McGee said as he stood their looking from Jessica to Abby.

After a moment of internal thought McGee made up his mind and started to walk towards Abby's office. He opened the door and left it open. After walking in he sat down in a chair and looked over at Jessica.

"How are you feeling?" McGee said after a long silence.

"Better…" Jessica said finally hugging the stuffed animal in her hand. This one was what looked like a duck.

"You want to talk about it? That can help." McGee was trying to ease her into the case but was having a hard time fighting his curiosity. The case file they had said nothing about Tony because he wasn't part of NCIS. The most they got was Tony was investigating a double homicide that lead him to the robbers.

"McGee how could you ask that?" Abby walked over and smacked Tim.

"No its ok I kind of want to ask you guys something too." Jessica said her legs now off the chair and firmly on the floor.

"What is it you wanted to ask?" Abby said.

"I think I'll tell you about the case first. Who knows I might help solve it." Jessica said now completely back to her old cheerful self.

Ziva was surprised and the 180 she saw Jessica do. She was stronger then she gave her credit for.

"The case was about 8 years ago. Tony was working this case. A girl was found in her apartment shot dead. She was young about 18. The young cases always got to Tony. Every time one came up Tony seemed to become a homing missile. You know people like that?" Jessica said as she put the stuffed animal on the desk.

"Yea" Abby, Ziva, and McGee all said at once.

"Well this one seemed to shake Tony up even more then normal. He started to become distant in his letters. Answer my questions in one sentence and not ask any of his own. I could tell something was wrong so I tried to call but he didn't answer or even call back. It was over a month before I heard from him…" Jessica said as she went quiet.

_**Bullpen**_

Tony and Gibbs walk into the bullpen and start to set up shop. Dividing the case files among the 4 desks. After five minutes of silence Gibbs decided to talk.

"You want to talk about it." Gibbs said not even looking up from his desk.

"What's there to talk about what we need to know is in the case file your holding." Tony said. Also not lifting his eye's from the case file.

"Tony" Gibbs said. He now looked up from his work and watched Tony. He knew when his senior field agent was troubles. And right now Tony was remembering a painful memory. "Alright let's go." Gibbs stood up and waived a finger to signal Tony to follow him. He did just that following Gibbs to the interrogation room. They sat down and Gibbs said one sentence. Start from the beginning.

Tony let out a sigh. He looked at the floor and then the wall and finally back at the table where Gibbs sat across from him.

"It was a mission like any other. Dead girl in an apartment. Shot twice in the chest. The kick was the gun fired was attached with a silencer so we believed it was premeditated. The girl was a runaway so not a lot was able to be found about her past, and what we did find only led to dead ends. It wasn't until the ring was examined that we caught the break in the case and saw the mistake the murder made." Tony said putting pictures of the case on the table.

"The jewelry was the key to the robbery crew." Gibbs said pointing to the pictures of the robbers.

"Yes the ring the girl was wearing was one of the rings stolen from the latest robberies. We later found out she was seeing the leader of the crew, guys name is Jason Cummings. We believe she found some of the jewelry and tried them on, when Jason came home and found her with the jewels he grabbed a weapon and shot her twice in cold blood.

_**Abby's Lab**_

"So after Tony had this break in the case they followed up on it. This lead him to the FBI task force assigned to the robberies. Tony was made to take a back seat, but Tony wasn't about to let the man be caught by anyone other then him. By now I'm sure he was bordering on obsessed. He used to be such a work aholic." Jessica smiled as she said this.

"What Tony?" Ziva asked smiling trying to picture Tony working with a stressed face on. She just couldn't see it.

"Don't make the assumption that Tony is a kid. He takes his work more serious then all of you put together." Jessica snapped at Ziva. The silence after was long.

"I'm sorry. It's just that the Tony you know and the Tony I know are two very different people." Jessica said. "This case will show you just that. Tony had finally gotten a break in the location of who the fence was for the robbers. He when to the location with his former partner along with a squad of FBI field agents, they surrounded the house and called for the people inside to come out. Then things when really wrong."

_**Interrogation Room**_

"To give you an idea I want you to picture wakco. Only instead of a cult they were trained and organized. With military grade weapons. This was chaos and we were not prepared. Moat of the FBI people didn't even have body armor, not that it mattered. My partner… he got hit in the chest 2 minutes into the firefight. That's when we knew they were using armor piercing bullets." Tony's tone during the explanation was getting softer and softer. Finally he fell silent.

Gibbs saw the pain and held himself to one question. "How did they get out?"

Tony stared at the wall. "We ran out."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs said straight back.

"We ran out of ammo. They seemed to find out when we stopped shooting. So they ran to their cars while shooting and drove off. Due to back up being almost an hour away we couldn't follow and after that they have been on the lamb." Tony feel silent and then stood up and started to walk out. "Boss I need to find them. I need to catch them. Adam wouldn't let me quit."

"Yea. I bet he wouldn't" Gibbs said as he also got up and walked out of the room.

_**Abby's Lab**_

"So Tony was part of the Baltimore Massacre?" Abby asked looking at Jessica in disbelief. "How come Tony never told us?"

"Tony doesn't like to talk about it. He's not really the kind to talk about the past at least not the painful history. He isn't avoiding it. Its more like he knows it's wrong for a cop to get emotional, he told me that is when they make mistakes that get people killed." Jessica said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ziva said standing up and following Jessica as she left the lab.

"Find Tony I'm sure he is trying to bury himself in the paper work. If someone talks to him it can help." Jessica said walking into elevator.

"So you really do know Tony." Ziva said slowly

"Yes I do what do you want to know?" Jessica said with a straightforwardness that startled Ziva.

"What was he like in his early letters? Did he talk about anyone here on the team?" Ziva asked _to soon!_ Ziva said to himself.

"Ok well in the beginning he was a normal nice guy cop. Said to stay in school and don't do drugs. And he talks about everyone on the team. Gibbs, McGeek, Abby, Ducky, and even you so now that you're done dodging the main question. I am going to ask you a question. What are your feelings for Tony?" Jessica asked crossing her arms and looking at Ziva.

_What did she say? My feelings? What does she mean? Tony is my partner. What is she trying to get me to say? I mean I haven't told her anything. Did she catch me staring or something?_

"I don't know what you mean? Tony is my partner and I trust him with my life and respect him as an investigator." Ziva said now crossing her arms in a similar fashion as Jessica.

The doors of the elevator opened and Jessica unfolded her arms. "Ziva I am going to tell you this once. Tony likes you. He has for some time but something about a rule and more his inability to just man up and do what needs to be done has caused him to make no progress. So now I am going to leave it up to you. I am tired of him talking about you and not doing anything, Yes Ziva he talks about you. In fact he talks a lot about you. And I think you like him to so go and make him man up. GOT IT?" After this Jessica walked out of the elevator leaving a very confused and very still Mussad assassin.

And there it is Jessica lays down what needed to be said. Will this spark a dialog or cause a disaster! All will come into the light but not until I finish my paper for school. I will try to get the next chapter up soon but my Political Science reading is killing me. But I will try to get it up as soon as possible. Please Read and Review because it will get me to write faster. I know sad but it's true I just like to know what people think.

Sorry no letters this time but I will try to post one before the next chapter.

ALSO I NEED A Bata READER SO PLEASE IF INTERESTED LET ME KNOW. THANK YOU.


	8. Elevator Music

I do not own NCIS

Ziva stood in the elevator. The words that Jessica had just said had caused her to go into a temporary stasis. _Tony likes me? Tony my partner and friend. What does Jessica expect me to do? How did she know about my feelings? Tony needs to man up… So it is his fault. Or is it, have I been completely honest with myself. _Ziva was still in the elevator deep in her own thoughts when the doors closed. She stood there lost in her own world.

After Jessica walked out of the elevator she had one thought in her mind. _I need to find Tony._ She walked into the bullpen and saw that McGee was at his desk. "Where is Tony?"

McGee looked up and sighed. "I don't know. I tried to call him but his phone is off. Gibbs isn't here too." McGee did a quick look behind him half expecting Gibbs to be standing behind him coffee in hand.

"Ok well then I will wait here for him." Jessica sat in Tony's chair and put her headphones on and turned her ipod on.

**Parking lot**

_Tony and Gibbs took their talk to the road when they were kicked out of the interrogation room. They had decided to get off the base and drive to pick up the case files from the FBI._

"Thanks for the talk Boss" Tony said as they got out of the car.

"Yea DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he started to walk across the street to the nearby coffee shop.

Tony watched him walk into the shop. After that he started walking back to the NCIS main building. He knew that the rest of the team was going to have questions. After talking to Gibbs he felt better. The case just seemed to come back and hit him hard. The counseling he went through had helped, but sometimes it would come up in a dream.

Walking into the main lobby Tony saw a few kids with Abby's Army shirts walking into the law building. _I bet that's a fun tour_ Tony thought. He walked over to the elevator and hit the button. The doors open and Tony found himself in front of Ziva.

"Hello Agent David." Tony said keeping up the little joke they had started at lunch. Tony saw that his words seemed to miss her because there was no response. Suddenly Ziva sort of snapped out of her trance and spook.

"What do you mean Agent David? Tony we are partners we can use first names." Ziva said. _O_ _god what did I say. I can't do this right know I need to talk to someone Abby._ With that thought Ziva rushed out of the elevator and walked towards the stairs.

Tony stood in the elevator confused. _Was she mad at him?_ _What she said was a nice comment, but the tone was something completely different then friendly. _He was about to say something, but the elevator doors closed before he could talk. With his thoughts on what was going on with Ziva Tony rode the elevator up the bullpen. With elevator music playing Tony thought about the case in private. Then the whole thing started flashing in his head. Bullets flying while hiding behind a police car, his partner's body or at least most of it lying on the porch with the bodies of two other officers. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he waited for the elevator to stop.

Walking out of the elevator Tony saw two things. One was that Jessica was in his chair and the second was McGee working at his desk. He walked to his desk and saw that the case file he left on his desk was gone. Looking at McGee he saw the files on his desk. Looking back at Jessica, Tony walked around his desk and tapped her on the shoulder. Jessica turned around and looked up at Tony.

Jessica saw Tony and her eyes lit up. Jumping out of the chair she grabbed Tony and gave him a big hug. After unlatching her hug she took her headphones and looked up at Tony. "We need to talk." After saying that without waiting for a response she grabbed his hand and led him to a corner next to some stairs.

"Jessica what is going on what do we need to talk about? Is it about the case?" Tony said as they were walking.

"Turning around to face Tony, Jessica took a deep breath and said, "Tony it's not about the case. It's about something else. Promise me you won't get mad."

"What did you do?" Tony said crossing his arms as he talked. Tony thought back to the last time he heard her say those words.

"I had a talk with Ziva." Jessica said slowly.

After Tony processed what Jessica said, factoring in tone, eye contact, and body language, a look of half anger and half shock. "You did WHAT!" Tony almost shouted. After a quick look over his shoulder he turned back to Jessica. In a lower voice he started talking again. "What do you mean you talked to Ziva? What did you say? You promised me that you would not talk about that."

"Tony I am not going to apologize. I am sick and tired of you not making a move. I mean you need to move or you are going to lose her. Is that what you want? Do you want to wait until it's just too late? I don't want that. I want you to be happy, and Ziva makes you happy. So before you start the guilt trip, why not think about that." Jessica said and mirrored Tony by crossing her arms.

Tony was taken back by the aggressive stance Jessica took and for a moment was speechless. Tony started to think about what she had just said._ He was guilty of not making a move. He knew this. Ziva did make her happy. She never bored him, he was always intrigued by her and she was truly beautiful._ Tony let out a sigh and looked back at Jessica. Unfolding his arms Tony said what Jessica wanted him to. "So Jessica now what move should I do?"

With a big smile followed by a big hug Jessica started talking very fast. Tony just smiled. He felt like he had just made the biggest decision in his life. _Maybe it was_ he thought to him self.

Abby's Lab

"Abby!" Ziva shouted as soon as she rushed into the lab. Ziva was now in full panic mode. The full meaning of Jessica's speech had hit her and now she was trying to be calm. Something she normal was always able to do. I mean Jessica's words scared her more then automatic fire from a high caliber weapon. Everything was real now. Ziva was panicking because she was happy. Ziva couldn't stop smiling. She knew what this meant. Her feelings for Tony were more then just a silly crush. She loved Tony, and now she was told Tony loved her.

"Yea Ziva I'm in here." Abby shouted from the back of her lab.

Ziva rushed to the back to find Abby. Going to the back of the lab Ziva found Abby. "Abby I need to talk to you."

"Sure Ziva what's up?" Abby said from behind a machine.

And so Ziva told Abby what had just happened from the conversation with Jessica to the short but awkward meeting with Tony in the lobby elevator. After Ziva was done she looked embarrassed and waited for Abby's response. After a moment of silence Ziva looked up at Abby. She was met with a smile that could beat Tony.

With a squeal and jump of joy, Abby ran over and bear hugged Ziva.

"Abby I can't breath." Ziva said after the hug lasted longer then a minute.

"This is so exciting. I mean Tony likes you and you like Tony. It fits so perfectly. I mean it's like the whole world is a jigsaw puzzle and you found the piece that fits you.

After a few minutes of Abby's excitement she calmed down and asked a question? "So what are you going to do now?

Ziva went silent after Abby asked this. _What am I going to do? What about what I said in the elevator. What did Tony think of that? What does Jessica want me to do? What do I want to do? I know what I want. Why haven't I taken it?_

Why hasn't Ziva taken matters into her own hands!!!!!! I just want to yell at her and Tony, but that will never happen sadly. So I now am asking you the reader to help me. What advice would a 16 year old girl give Tony? As a guy I feel I should try and get a woman opinion. So please help me help you, because the more opinions I get the faster I will be able to write the next chapter. So please Read, Reflect, and Review!

Jessica: How is work?

Tony: Pretty good, no new cases so it's starting to get slow around here.

Jessica: That's a good thing right?

Tony: Yes, Jessica it is a good thing.

Jessica: Well it's a good thing because I have a favor to ask.

Tony: Sure what do you need? You didn't get a speeding ticket did you?

Jessica: You know I can't drive. So promise you won't get mad.

Tony: How can I get mad at you?

Jessica: I kind of promised my teacher that I could get you to come to class and talk to the kids.

Tony: You did what! Jessica I live in Baltimore! It's over 2000 miles from here!

Jessica: You promised not to get mad!


	9. Do You Like Him?

I do not own NCIS

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to find everyone's chair empty. He walked to his desk and sat down. He got his cell phone from his desk and hit speed dial. He waited for Tony to answer. Tony didn't answer his phone, and Gibbs closed his phone after the second ring. Putting his cell down Gibbs looked at each desk, as his eyes fell on McGee's desk McGee walked back into the bullpen and sat down.

"Sorry Boss, bathroom." McGee said as he sat down.

"Don't apologize. Sign of weakness." Gibbs responded to the apology. "Where are Tony and Ziva?"

"Aaaaa don't know Boss. Tony took Jessica somewhere, and I haven't seen Ziva since lunch." McGee said making Gibbs only angrier.

"Find Tony and have him get over here now." Gibbs said as he picked up his cell again.

Tony walks into the bullpen followed by Jessica. Gibbs noted the look on Tony's face. He looked flustered and nervous. Jessica on the other hand seemed to have calmed down since the last time Gibbs saw her.

"Here Boss." Tony said as he sat down. Gibbs noted the lack of explanation for Tony's absence.

"Where is Ziva?" Gibbs asked startling Tony.

"What? Why would I know where she is…? I saw her heading down to Abby's lab. Tony said after a moment of silence.

"Well get her up here I need you to go with Ziva and talk to the crews old fence." Gibbs said. The old fence the crew used in Baltimore was arrested two years ago with stole jewels. He was spending his days in a Virginia prison. Gibbs hoped to get an idea on how the crew worked with their fence.

Jessica tugged at Tony's sleeve and then whispers in his ear. "Tony I don't think being cooped up in a car and then a prison is a healthy place for you two to talk. Plus you don't even know what to say, and I am not letting you screw this up. Have McGee go."

Tony cleared his throat and spoke. "Boss I think it would be good to have McGee go. He is able to deal with prisons in a calm manner."

Gibbs looked at Tony for a long minute, then grabbed his SIG and walked around his desk.

"McGee…" Gibbs started to say.

"Find Ziva and go interview Drake got it Boss." McGee said finishing Gibbs sentence as he grabbed his gear and walked off towards Abby's lab.

Gibbs walked over to Tony and gave him a quick looking over and then looked over at Jessica. She looked back up at Gibbs, not blinking.

Gibbs smiled at Jessica gave a soft sigh and spoke. "You're not coming with us." After saying the Gibbs started walking to the elevator.

Tony turns to Jessica "Ok stay here and we will talk later."

"TONY!" Gibbs shouted.

"On it Boss. Stay here." And with those words Tony took of after his Boss.

Waving good bye to Tony, Jessica smiled as she watched them leave. As soon as they rounded the corner she dropped her arms and her smile. _Say here? As if I need to talk to Abby. _ Jessica then grabbed her jacket and backpack and started walk to Abby's lab.

**Abby's Lab**

"Why are you asking me? How should I know what to do?" Ziva said surprised by the question.

"Sorry, it just seems that Jessica has started to lose hope in Tony making the first move so she is coming to you. I guess she wants you to be the one to make the first move." Abby said. Ziva could tell she was holding back a smile. Ziva on the other hand was filled with a mix of embarrassment and worry. Images were flashing in her mind, time spent with Tony, time spent thinking of Tony, or worrying about Tony.

"Can you answer one question?" Abby said after a quite pause.

"What…?" Ziva said slowly eyeing Abby as if suspicious of her true motive.

"Do you like him? And I mean like him like him. Not as a partner or a college, but truly like him." Abby was not hiding her worry when she asked this question. Ziva could tell that she wasn't fishing for a girly answer, but a true answer from the heart.

Ziva started to think about the question in her mind. _Do I like Tony? Of course I like him as a partner, and I respect him as an agent also, but do I truly like him._ It was at that moment that everything hit her at once. She remembered their first undercover operation, as a married couple and found herself enjoying it. Not because she was able to institute her training to complete a mission, but because she was having fun on a mission. She was having fun with Tony. She thought about all the teasing with words they had together, realizing she wasn't just having fun poking fun at Tony, but genuinely laughing with him. She took pleasure in spending time with him and talking to him. She always knew she had a sexual attraction to Tony. She had even thought about what it would truly be like to share a bed with him. But the most important thing she saw what that he was there for her not just as a partner but as a true friend. In her line of work it was so rare to find someone who accepted her with all her baggage. Most of the time she hide her true identity, her profession, her past, or all of them from people but, Tony knowing all of the things she is capable of doing, and has done is able to look at her and give her a warm real smile. With that final thought Ziva smiled.

"Abby, I don't like him." Ziva said. She saw the complete meltdown on Abby's face start. "I love him. And I am not letting him screw this up." With the last comment Abby jumped up and started clapping, once again she grabbed Ziva and gave her a big bear hug.

"You said it!" Abby said as she released Ziva from her hug. Just then Ziva's phone went off.

Ziva looked down at her phone and saw the caller ID. She flipped her phone out and put it to her ear. "Yes McGee what is it?"

"Ziva we got a job. We need to head up to a prison in Virginia. It's a ways away so we are going to need an overnight bag. I will have the car ready down in the garage. Are you still in Abby's lab?" McGee said in a calm manner, but Ziva could tell he was a little nervous. Maybe it was because they were going to a prison again.

Ziva exhaled into the phone and responded. "I am. I will be ready in ten minutes." Ziva hung up and looked back at Abby. The smile on her face was so big and very contagious. Ziva found her self unable to stop smiling. She felt so good so open, but not vulnerable. Giving Abby one more hug she turned and left.

She left the lab and pushed the button for the elevator. Five seconds later the doors opened up and Jessica walked out. Both woman stopped and looked at each other. Ziva looked and Jessica smiled and said. "Thank you Jessica. I promise I won't let him mess it up." After that she walked into the elevator and closed the doors. Ziva saw a smile grow across Jessica's face. It was as big as the one she had.

So what do you think? Did I go out of character and just mess it all up? I sure hope not, but if you think so let me know. Anyways please Read, Reflect, and Review. I am still looking for advice on what Jessica should say to Tony. That is going to come up in the next chapter so I don't know how long it will be before I am able to post it. *WINK* Sorry but no after chapter extra this time I didn't have time to type it up and I wanted to get this chapter out fast so I could get feed back. Thanks for reading!


	10. Don't Blow It

I do not own NCIS

Several Weeks Later

Tony sat in a booth at Michelle's. It had been a long day and it was time for him to try and relax. He smiled as Michelle walked back to her kitchen and started on Tony's dinner. _Bless that woman and the food she makes_. Tony thought to himself.

Taking his cell phone out Tony checked to see if he had any missed calls or messaged. The phone lit up and showed one missed call. Tony flipped his phone open and looked at the number. Seeing the number Tony smiled. It was Jessica and she called only two hours ago. Tony hit the redial button and waited as the phone started to ring.

"Tony, how are you?" Jessica said her tone a mix of excitement and worry.

"I'm doing fine Jessica. I should be the one asking you that. I hear that your road trip was a little interesting near the end." Tony smiled remembering the email Jessica sent him yesterday. Two days from the trip ending the car ran out of gas 20 miles from anywhere. Wasn't until a truck stopped and gave them some of his back up that they were able to start heading home again.

"It wasn't that bad. If needed we would have made Jeff push along with the other guys." Jessica said as she laughed into the phone.

"Jeff? What happened to Josh?" Tony said with a curious smile. He was finally able to talk about boys with Jessica and not put them through his nine question cook.

"Never mind about my love life it's yours that is the hot topic right now. You know you have made a lot of head way in it Tony I am impressed." Jessica said changing the subject.

"Head way? What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"Her letters, she talked about you in her letters. You two are officially a couple to Nathan Hale High School. Congrats Tony." Jessica said another fit of laughter sprout up.

"Well I am happy to have your blessings. So what did you call about anyways?" Tony said smiling again.

"To give you some advice Tony" Jessica said.

"And what advice would that be Jess?" Tony asked his interest peaking.

"Simple, she can kick your ass so don't blow it. Bye Tony. Have a fun date." With that Jessica hung up and left Tony alone with that thought.

Tony sat in the booth with a look of humor and shock. _Is she giving advice or relaying a message?_ He thought to him self. Shaking his head he closed his phone and put it in his pants pocket. Just then the door opened and Tony looked up. He smiled when he saw who it is.

Ziva walked into Michelle's. She was late and knew it. She had seen Tony's car when she parked next to it. She looked over and saw him sitting at their normal booth. Smiling she started to walk over to him.

"I am late, I know." Ziva said before Tony had a chance to poke fun at her.

"Well, that's all in the past known." Tony said as Ziva sat down. "This is the present." With that Tony leaned over and kissed Ziva.

Tony looked over into Ziva's eyes and smiled. _Don't blow it Tony, _like he would ever be that stupid.

So there you go! Sudden I know but I am not going to be able to write for some time so I decided to end it. I have to start my new job tomorrow and I will have almost no time to write. I hated it when there was no end to a story so I started writing the ending and this felt pretty good. I will be starting my next story as soon as possible. I am going to go back to the case driven storyline instead of character driven, I feel its more to my style and I enjoy it more. So please look forward to my next NCIS story. I am thinking of having making it a cross over with the show Las Vegas. What do you think of that? Might have to have Ed and Gibbs go at it haha. Thank you to everyone who read and a big thank you to those that reviewed.


End file.
